


He's Not Yours

by AceOfTheFandoms



Series: Em's Bad Things Happen Bingo [3]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Child Abuse, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Go Through Me, M/M, Numbness, Yelling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:21:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23993695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceOfTheFandoms/pseuds/AceOfTheFandoms
Summary: Something was up with Patton
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Hinted, can be seens as romantic or platonic
Series: Em's Bad Things Happen Bingo [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1717099
Kudos: 61
Collections: Bad Things Happen Bingo





	He's Not Yours

Virgil had known for a while that Patton didn’t have the best home life. Something was clearly going on that he didn’t know about.

Patton rarely seemed to have any free time, only seemingly having free time at school. Patton was the most social and peppy person he knew and yet...for some reason Patton wasn’t involved in any extracurriculars. Even when it seemed it like he might enjoy it.

Virgil had seen Patton frowning at his phone time and time again when he was hanging with the whole group.

So when Virgil found out, by complete accident, that Patton’s parents were verbally abusive, along with making him do all the work in the house, Virgil wasn’t completely surprised. And to him, there was only one option.

“Patton we need to get you out of there,” Virgil said, talking quietly to Patton.

“It’s fine Virgil it’s not that bad besides I’m sure others have it worse then I do,” Patton said.

“Patton this isn’t healthy for you, they’re literally piling everything on you, you shouldn’t have to deal with that.”

“It’s fine Virgil,” Patton said.

“No, it’s not Pat, if this were anyone else, you would be on my side! You’d be trying to get them out as well. So why can’t you see how toxic this is for you?”

“I’m fine Virgil,” Patton said.

“At least think about it, Pat? And call me if it gets too bad and you need to get out?”

Patton hesitated before nodding.

Virgil smiled a bit at him. “Alright good, now let’s head back to Lo and Ro before they get worried and track us down.”

That made Patton giggle a bit as he nodded. “You’re right Virgil, let’s head back.”

Virgil hoped so much he would never get that call, unfortunately, that wasn’t the case here. Virgil wasn’t even expecting it to happen as soon as it had.

A few days after Virgil told Patton that, he was at home, working on homework when his phone went off.

Virgil noticed it was Patton and answered it. “Hey Padre, what’s up?”

“Virgil, when are you getting here for the project we’re working on,” Patton asked through the phone.

Project, what project? They weren’t- OH.

“I can be there as soon as you need me to be Patton. Has it gotten worse,” Virgil asked, motioning to his parents that he was going out.

“Of course we have to work on it today Virgil, the sooner we get it done the better after all,” Patton responded.

He needed him to get there as soon as possible got it. “I’m on my way, Patton.”

“Alright, see you soon kiddo!”

As Patton hung up, Virgil literally bolted to Patton’s house. They had been over a few times, but mainly when Patton’s parents had been suspiciously absent. Virgil had never been over at the same time as Patton’s parents. At least not until now.

Virgil made it to Patton’s house and walked inside. He wouldn’t ever forget what had happened that day.

As Virgil walked in, he saw Patton’s parents yelling at him, and Patton just standing there numbly, taking everything they threw at him.

Nope, this was not happening. Virgil stormed over and stood protectively in front of Patton.

Patton blinked before realizing what happened. “Virgil?”

“Oh, and who are you? One of our son’s faggot friends,” one of his parents asked, glaring at Virgil.

Virgil only looked up at them glared back and smirked. “Yeah I am, and good job to the both of you, you two have just lost your Patton privileges,” Virgil looked away from them for a second. “Patton, pack a bag, you’re staying with me until we can officially get you away from them.”

“Patton’s our son you can’t-,” one of the parents said.

“I can and I will,” Virgil growled, protecting Patton as he ran off to get clothes. “If you want at him, you’re going to have to go through me.”

Patton soon came out with a duffle bag and Virgil led Patton out.

“You came to get me,” Patton said, in slight disbelief.

“Of course I did Pat, you called needing help, I couldn’t just leave you alone.”

Upon hearing that, Patton clung to Virgil and sobbed into him. “T-thank you V-virgil.”

Virgil rubbed Patton’s back and smiled. “Of course Patton, I’ll always be here for you.”

Virgil led Patton away from his parent’s house. He wasn’t ever going to let Patton go back there.


End file.
